Fade to Black
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Levi absorbed all the information like a sponge, eager to learn more about himself. [Modern AU]
1. Amnesia

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : Levi absorbed all the information like a sponge, eager to learn more about himself. [Modern AU]

* * *

It was like emerging from deep water.

His body felt weak and heavy.

Images blurred around him and voices echoed in a far corner of his mind before he faded. When he woke up again, the world was no longer a dizzying vortex of colors and sounds. His eyes were glazed over as he watched the blobs around him move without really seeing them. He was barely conscious for a few seconds before going under again.

The third time he woke up, everything was much less foggy. He blinked, trying to clear his head as his eyesight took a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings.

White walls engulfed him. A steady beeping came from his left. It began to pick up as the fog covering his mind began to dissipate. Still a little groggy, he turned at the sound of the door opening. A woman in light blue scrubs came up to him.

"Welcome back," she smiled. She could see awareness creeping into his gray eyes. "You were in an accident, do you remember?" He shook his head. "It's alright, that's not uncommon." She held up three fingers. "Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Three," he croaked. His voice wasn't as raspy as he was expecting. So he couldn't have been unconscious for long.

"Can you follow my finger?"

He did.

"You didn't suffer from any spinal injuries but just to be sure, can you wiggle your toes and fingers for me, please?"

Relief that he could still feel and work his limbs and everything from his eyebrows and to his toes eased his tensed muscles. The nurse finished her check-up and smiled, "Looks like you're going to be just fine. We'd like to keep you for a few more days, just to make sure you're in perfect condition."

Her words were met with a grateful nod.

"Now, one last question. Do you know your name?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. The nurse's expectant expression morphed into a frown. Seeing him start to panic, she quickly said, "Don't worry, let me call the doctor and she can help clear this up." She was an intern. Recognizing the delicate situation for what it was, she decided it prudent to let the more experienced professional handle it.

* * *

Petra wrung her hands nervously, waiting for the doctor. Her eyes darted around the room, bouncing from the posters of the human brain to the bookshelf to the back of three photo frames. She couldn't help but take a weird interest in who was in the photos. The doctor's family? Or a graduation photo? A pet, maybe? She curled her fingers into fists, squashing the impulse to grab them moments before the woman walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"How is he?" Petra stood up.

Dr. Miller waved her hand, gesturing for the young woman to sit back down. "His injuries were non-threatening and there's no permanent damage in his body. He'll be sore for a week but he'll be fully healed by the end of the month."

"Oh thank you!" Petra said in relief and her heartbeat finally, after what felt like forever, came under control.

"However," the doctor began calmly, "there is one issue."

"What's wrong?" Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Mr. Ackerman seems to have lost his memories."

"What? He's...got amnesia?" Of all the things she was expecting, that was not it. She'd worried herself sick over Levi not making it, falling into a coma, or becoming crippled. Amnesia hadn't crossed her mind. Petra felt completely unprepared and didn't know how to react to the situation.

"I can't say anything for certain right now," Dr. Miller said. "We'd like to do a few more tests."

"Does he remember anything? How long will it last?"

"He didn't suffer any noticeable damage to his brain. It could be purely psychological. There's a chance he'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything. However, we'll need to do tests to be sure."

"What," Petra swallowed, her mouth dry, "what kind of tests?"

"Physical exams to check reflexes, sensory function, and balance. Cognitive exams to check his general knowledge, knowledge of the past, and personal knowledge. Also, I'd like to run diagnostic tests such as an MRI and a CT scan."

"What can you learn from those? Will they determine how long his amnesia will last?" She knew it was impossible to tell how long someone could be effected by memory loss, but she couldn't help but ask anyway.

"There's been a lot of progress in the field of neuroscience, but the human brain is still a mystery. Unfortunately, there are no tests we can do to tell how long it'll affect him. As I said before, it might be short-term. These tests will help determine what kind of amnesia he's suffering from."

"Okay, whatever you think is best. Can I see him?"

"Of course," Dr. Miller stood. "I imagine it would a relief for him to see you. I should warn you, there's a high possibility he won't remember you. From what I've gathered, I'm fairly certain he won't." Petra visibly collected herself, preparing herself mentally for the meet. "He doesn't know who he is, where he is, and it is a very confusing and scary situation for him. Knowing he has someone to rely on will help ease his anxiety."

Petra nodded, following the woman to the cream-colored room. Inside was a single, occupied bed by the window. Levi locked eyes with her for a second before the doctor spoke, catching his attention. It had been enough to make her freeze. _Should I be here?_ Immediately she felt ridiculous for having such a silly thought. Ignoring the painful squeeze in her chest, she came closer.

"...I'll leave you two then," Dr. Miller said, smiling, breaking Petra's thoughts and bringing the young woman back to the present.

"Hey," she said softly, mentally cursing herself for not saying something of more substance.

"Hello," Levi blinked, observing the woman before him. "Who're you?"

She felt slightly overwhelmed by the depth of his stare. Uncertainty crept into her thoughts. "I'm Petra. I'm your wife." There, she said it. Feeling the weight of his gaze, she turned to grab the comfy looking tan chair and moved it by his bedside, taking a seat. "Do you remember me?"

"No."

Sadness seeped into her expression before she quickly covered it with a smile.

An uncomfortable feeling welled up in Levi's chest.

His wife was dressed modestly, a white cashmere top with a red skirt and black tights. Her clothes were wrinkled. Aside from the left ring finger and simple gold earnings, he saw no other pieces of jewelry. The way she dressed was his first impression of her. Levi frowned, she'd looked so gentle and his answer had upset her. It didn't make him feel good inside.

"That's okay, Dr. Miller said that was highly possible," she reassured him, placing her hand on his. She quickly retracted it when his eyes landed on her slim fingers. Petra watched him carefully, trying not to make him uncomfortable with sudden contact, knowing her husband preferred his personal space.

The caring way she was watching made Levi feel...nice. And he wished she hadn't removed her hand, it was warm and soft and he found himself missing the feeling, as ephemeral as it had been. It had also brought up another question. "Where's my ring?" He looked at his empty left hand.

"I think they had to remove it. It was probably procedural," she shrugged, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. _He's not the man you remember. He has no idea who he is anymore_.

"How did I end up here?" Levi asked. "I was told I had an accident but that's about it."

"You were brought here last night, after you crashed into a tree."

For some inexplicable reason, Levi felt embarrassed. "Was I drunk?"

"No, no, it wasn't your fault," Petra shook her head. "You were driving near a trail and there have been accidents on that road when deer suddenly jump out." He nodded, glad it hadn't been because of something stupid he did. "It happened just as you came around a curve. They told me from the tire tracks they found, you must've swerved to avoid hitting a deer—they found fresh tracks—and ended up hitting a tree instead."

Levi watched curiously as Petra suddenly tried to stifle a yawn. The dark bags under her eyes made her state of dress make more sense. _Has she been here since last night?_ The nurse had told him he'd been declared safe and not in danger soon after he'd been brought in. Yet his wife hadn't slept a wink until he woke up.

"You're tired, you should get some rest."

"Oh no," she held up her hands, smiling, "I'm alright, I—"

"It's okay," Levi shrugged, "I'm not going anywhere. The tests are going to take a while I assume."

Petra shook her head, "And that's why I need to stay. You should have someone by your side...so...you're...not alone." She tugged nervously at her hair, intimidated.

Levi blinked, noticing her blush and darting eyes, looking everywhere but at him. _You're creeping her out_. So caught up in her eyes and touched by her devotion, he hadn't realized how hard he must have been staring. "Right," Levi nodded. He wasn't sure if he should thank her. She smiled, pleased, and he felt it too late now. "Have you had anything to eat?"

On cue, a loud growl erupted from her stomach. Redness flooded her cheeks. Her face morphed into an expression of mortification, making him chuckle.

"That's my answer then. If you want to stay, I'd be grateful," he admitted honestly. "But you should get something to eat first."

Petra shot up, nodding, "Yeah, I'll go now." She gave him a backward glance at the door.

"I'll be here," he gave her a small wave, trying to look encouraging. With a nod, she closed the door behind her. Levi settled back, looking thoughtful. "Petra," he tested the name out. It felt neither familiar nor foreign. _My name is Levi. I have a wife. Her name is Petra._ He closed his eyes. _She's pretty nice. And pretty._ He wondered how they met. Did they have kids?

 _She would have told me_. And she had looked young, early twenties if he were to guess. Questions whirled around in his head. He had wanted to ask her so many things, eager to soak up all the information she had to offer. But it didn't feel right to want to hog her all to himself and neglect her own well-being.

When Petra returned less than five minutes later holding a bag of chips, cookies, and a bottle of juice, Levi shot her a look of disapproval, stopping her in her tracks. "You should eat some proper food."

Petra took a seat, "It's alright. I don't like hospital food."

He frowned, "Have you been in the hospital before?"

"No," Petra admitted sheepishly, "but all the movies and TV shows say it tastes awful." She couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "The expressions you're making…are so _you_."

Levi decided he really liked her smile. She was happy and it lit up her entire face. "Tell me about yourself."

She stopped, hand frozen in the air with a chip. "You...want to know about me?" He nodded. "I… Don't you want to know about yourself?"

"Yeah, but I'm more curious about you right now." He didn't know how to explain it to her. Like learning more about her would explain something about himself.

"Okay," Petra nodded, then took a sip of her soda. "Um, let's see...uh...I'm twenty-one. I love movies and TV shows and reading. Courage, loyalty, and perseverance are my three of my favorite values. I'm not religious but I can respect religion and those who do believe. I do believe in aliens though, and equality for everyone. Not a fan of politics. And I really love animals! Christmas is my favorite holiday. I really appreciate friends and family and like to have a strong relationship with them. My favorite color is...gosh, that's a hard one."

Levi couldn't help but be amused by her last answer. She seemed to have a firm stance on the more serious topics but had a hard time deciding what her favorite color was.

"I guess it kind of depends. Right now it's blue, like lapis lazuli blue."

"What do you hate?"

Petra seemed slightly taken back by the question. "I don't really know. I mean, I hate abusers like anyone else. But I don't really hate anyone or anything on a personal basis. Except for jay-walkers maybe," she shrugged, smiling. "It just takes so much effort," Petra shook her head.

Before Levi could ask her another question, the door opened. It was time to start the tests. They began with a physical exam. Some questions, such as if he were taking a new medication or had any allergies, were directed at Petra. The physical involved checking his head, neck, abdominal area, blood, reflexes, sensory function, and balance. It had all been pretty easy. Levi hadn't minded those.

Next came the cognitive exam with questions about current times and he was asked who the president was and events that had taken place recently. Levi had some trouble answering some of those questions, but drew a complete blank when it came to personal information.

He couldn't recall any family or friends or events directly related to him. It was unnerving. Not knowing who he was. His eyes flickered over to his wife, finding comfort in her supportive presence.

Finally came the brain scans. Levi didn't mind the CT scan too much. It had taken about five minutes. The MRI was a different story. "You'll have to stay still for about half an hour," the technician said, strapping Levi in. "It may feel claustrophobic, but there is a two-way intercom so we can talk. Let me know if you feel too uncomfortable."

"I'm not claustrophobic, am I?" Levi asked. The MRI machine reminded him of the CT one, both shaped like a donut. Except this one had much less room.

"You're not too keen on people invading your personal space, but no, you're not claustrophobic. Though I can understand why you might feel so," Petra eyed the white machinery. "Don't worry, like he said, we can still talk." The procedure took over half an hour, and while dull, it wasn't as awful as he had been expecting.

* * *

"Hospital food sucks," Levi stabbed at his food unhappily, making Petra smile. Rarely did she see this side of him.

"You never did like broccoli."

"What was I like?" Levi finally asked.

Petra paused thoughtfully. "Very driven." Her lips twitched, "And a huge clean-freak."

Levi nodded, "Explains the urges I keep having to fix a few things here and there."

"You really enjoy tea and you're very athletic. Oh, and you're twenty-five."

"When did we get married?"

"Three years ago."

The answer took him by surprise. _I would've been twenty-two, and she would've been eighteen_. She hadn't brought up kids so he was sure it wasn't an unplanned pregnancy. "Why did we get married so young?"

Petra hesitated for a moment. "That's kind of complicated."

Levi shrugged, "The results won't be back for hours. I've got time."

"Right," she nodded. "It was an arranged marriage."

"Really?" That was not what he had been expecting. "Why? How?"

"It was done by my father and your uncle. They'd known each other for a very long time. They figured might as well make it official and join families."

That made a little more sense. "Why did you agree? You were really young."

Sadness once again overtook her features. This time she didn't try to hide her pain.

"My father, my only family, passed away when I was seventeen. He was very sick and it was one of the reasons he brought it up. Dad didn't want to leave me all alone in this world. He had been a lawyer for your family's company for over twenty years so your uncle was completely for it. I'd met you a few times over the years so we were at least acquainted." She smiled softly, "You were very kind to me when my dad passed away."

Levi was glad for that. "Tell me more."

"Well, we got married after I graduated from high school. It was around the same time you graduated with a degree in Software Engineering."

"Are you in college now?"

"Yes, Sina University, the same one you attended. I'm majoring in Chemistry."

"Is it hard?"

"A little. I'm in my junior year so I'm finally doing core classes for my degree."

"You mentioned my family's company. And my uncle. Can you tell me more about them?" He wondered about his parents and potential siblings. What were they like? Did they know he was hospitalized from in an accident? Petra must have told them. Were they worried about him?

"We're actually here in Shinganshina visiting your cousin's—Mikasa's—family. You were raised by your uncle in Sina but spent a lot of time here with your cousin. You two are close, especially since neither of you has any siblings."

"Do they know I'm here?"

"No, they're on a camping trip for the weekend. The cell reception's pretty bad out there. Your uncle's not in the country and I wasn't able to get in touch with him."

Levi asked more questions, about his uncle, his cousin and her parents, the company, and about himself.

Petra was more than happy to answer and share many things in detail.

Sometimes, he found the answers a little odd but kept that to himself, more so out of hope that he was just overthinking things.

* * *

 _It's so soft_. His lips twitched into a smile. _And knotted_. Petra's eyes fluttered open. She caught Levi's hand before he could retract it. Blinking twice to clear the last of the sleep, she straightened up. Levi gently tugged his hand from hers. "The results are here. The doctor said she'll be ready to see us in a couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry," Petra began to straighten her hair and clothes.

"It's alright. You were tired. When was the last time you slept?" He asked. She took a few seconds to think, trying to calculate in her head. "Too long," Levi said when Petra didn't reply immediately. She yawned and stretched. "You're still tired. You only slept two hours."

"I'm okay for now. What did you do for two hours?"

Watched you sleep and fantasized about us didn't seem like a particularly appropriate answer. "Took a nap and spaced-out for the last half hour."

"Are those your clothes?"

"Yes," Levi picked up the clear packet, making out a gray shirt and black pants. "Fortunately, they didn't get any blood on them." He touched the bandaged cut on his forehead.

"Well," Petra stood, "I'll leave you to get changed."

"No need, I can get changed in the bathroom," Levi moved the blanket aside, getting out of bed.

He mentally cringed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath the hospital robe. Undoubtedly it wasn't anything his wife hadn't seen before. And despite everything she'd shared about herself, she still felt like a stranger to him. He felt like a stranger to himself. Much to his relief, the bathroom was behind her and he hoped she wouldn't turn to watch him. It took him a minute to pull on his clothes. His body was sore and stiff but nothing he couldn't handle.

Levi stared at his reflection. Black hair in an undercut with gray, sunken eyes, and pale skin. The man staring back was a stranger. A confused and tired stranger. He swallowed, watching the Adam's apple bob up and down. _So, this is what I look like._ Levi's fingers rested on his face.

Looking at his reflection and not recognizing the face staring back was incredibly unnerving.

"Levi?" Petra knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" There was a hint of worry in her tone.

Snapping out of his weird trance, he stared at his reflection a few more seconds to memorize the face gazing back, and opened the door. "I'm almost ready, I just need to put my shoes on."

They couldn't decipher the expression on the doctor's face, a calm, professional look firmly in place. "How do you feel Mr. Ackerman?"

"There's a dull ache, but nothing too bad."

"You can take aspirin for the pain. Don't do anything too stressful on your mind or your body. The best thing for you right now is plenty of rest." Dr. Miller opened the manila folder, spreading out the black sheets with gray-blue images of the brain. "This is what a normal, healthy brain looks like." She tapped the images across from it. "This is your brain."

"There doesn't seem to be a difference," Petra said.

"Is that good or bad?" Levi wasn't sure.

"Both," the doctor replied. "The good news is that you don't have any damage to your brain. The bad news is, it's hard to pinpoint what exactly is causing your amnesia. If there had been visible damage, we could've ascertained a possibly reason for your memory loss. As it is, we don't know what exactly caused your amnesia and how to fix it. Medical science has not yet completely discovered the secrets of the human mind."

"So, what now?" Petra asked.

"From what we've gathered, your mind is clear of any personal memories while your procedural memories—muscle memory—remains intact. There's nothing to suggest you'll have continuous amnesia in the future. That is, you make new memories and forget them later. But that's not a certainty."

"Is there a chance they'll come back?" Levi asked.

"I have no way of confirming that but there is a possibility that eventually, in time, you may get them back."

"But there's also a chance I'll continue to have amnesia."

"Again, it's a possibility. We'll have to wait and see. Fortunately, we live in an advanced world. With the help of technology, it's possible to live a relatively normal life if that does happen."

The conversation wrapped up soon after that and the couple took their leave.

* * *

Levi stared out the window, watching the streets and houses outside the car. Petra pulled up to a charming two-story brick house with white trims and dark brown doors and windows. His eyes scanned everything, absorbing every little detail. _So, this is home_. _Or home away from home_. The interior was clean, stylish, and surprisingly homey.

"It's..." Strange. Foreign. Unknown. "...nice." That wasn't entirely false. There were little personal touches here and there. He saw funny paintings, a bowl of candy, photos, and figurines that all screamed Petra.

"Let me show you around."

After he had toured the entire house, it felt slightly less odd. He still felt out of place but now at least he knew where everything was. They changed into more comfortable clothes since it was evening and neither had plans to leave the house. An awkward silence had fallen between them. Levi grasped at something, anything, to break the silence. "Tell me about...current events," he finally said lamely.

 _Current events? Why not just watch the news?_ Levi sighed internally. Petra pulled up her legs, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Current events?"

"Yeah, what's going on? Any interesting events."

It was a dull topic what with him not knowing who she was talking about, but at least the silence was gone. The mood improved greatly once they somehow landed on the subject of TV and movie stars. And then to the shows and films themselves. Petra had grabbed her laptop from the table so she could search who and what they were talking about and he could see them.

Once a comfortable rhythm had been set, Levi asked more pointed questions, mainly concerning his family. Heating up leftovers, they settled to watch home videos and stroll through photos on Petra's laptop.

Levi absorbed all the information like a sponge, eager to learn more about himself.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	2. Family Dinner

**Chapter 2: Family Dinner**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Levi wakes up in the hospital with amnesia. Petra, his wife, tells him about their life and tries to help make it easier for him.

* * *

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Petra joined her husband, occupying the empty chair on the gazebo.

"This is a view I don't think I'll ever get tired of." Levi watched the sun shining down on the mountains, bringing out the various shades of blue and green. Big houses, architectural master pieces, were scattered about like art pieces. A small, deep blue body of water sparkled like a jewel in the distance.

"You told me that when we first came here."

They sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view and the comfortable atmosphere. It had been two days since his release from the hospital and as much as he knew about himself, he still felt out of place many times. The doctor had been right; technology was a huge help. He'd seen countless photos and videos that had helped him fill-in the massive gap in his memories.

He glanced at Petra. He had a loving wife, a caring family, a flourishing family company he helped run, and he was in top physical condition. Levi had a hard time believing it sometimes. _I have the perfect life_. Strangely it made him not want to know any more. No one's life was perfect and it made him feel afraid—which made him feel silly—that he might come to learn some terrible secret about himself or the company or his family and it would ruin everything. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What time are we going there?" Levi asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the hint of nervousness in his voice.

He had been on his way to the living room when he'd passed by the kitchen and stopped to eavesdrop. That hadn't been his intention but the name Mikasa had stopped him in his tracks. He'd listened curiously as Petra had received a call the previous night when his cousin and her family had returned home.

She'd assured them he was doing well physically, but his mind had been wiped of any personal memories. From what he'd gathered, they wanted to see him and Levi had felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the thought. He was only starting to get comfortable with his wife. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his family—even if he really wanted to know if they were maybe secretly a family of criminals.

"Dinner's at six o'clock," Petra answered. "Mikasa's family lives a little over fifteen minutes away. There won't be too much traffic so we'll leave twenty minutes before six."

Levi nodded. "Can you tell me about them one more time?" He asked.

"Of course. Mikasa's a senior in high school, she wants to come to the city and attend Sina University with her two best friends, Eren and Armin. Her mom and dad are both nurses."

"And she's moving into an apartment with the two boys?"

"Yeah, but they all grew up together. They spent as much time at each other's houses as they did their own. They're both trustworthy," she reassured him. "Besides, they'll be five minutes away from us and they know we can pop in anytime."

"Still..." Levi began skeptically.

Petra was amused by his concern. She hadn't told him Mikasa was an expert at martial arts and could probably beat the two boys with one hand tied behind her back. Despite not knowing her, his concern for his cousin was touching. "If it makes you feel any better, they're all intent on doing as much as they can themselves and being independent, so they're looking for another roommate—female—and they're all getting jobs."

* * *

After lunch, Levi went out for his usual walk. He had taken one with Petra and assured her he knew his way around. He wanted to test his memory, to see if he would be able to remember and he had.

Petra was setting up puzzles and games she and Levi could play after he came back when the phone rang. It was an international number and she knew who it was immediately. "Hello?"

 _"Petra, it's me. Sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner but the reception here is shit,"_ Kenny complained.

"That's kind of the point of unplugging and relaxing," she replied.

 _"So, how's my idiot nephew? Still kicking?"_

"Yes, and you shouldn't be so nonchalant about it," she scolded. "He could've been seriously hurt."

 _"But he wasn't. And if he'd been killed by fucking Bambi I would've laughed my ass off."_

"Don't make jokes. Levi's okay physically but..."

 _"He still hasn't regained his memories?"_ Kenny asked seriously. _"How many days has it been?"_

"Three."

 _"How's he adjusting?"_

"You should talk to him yourself."

 _"You know we're not the touchy-feely type, talking about our emotions and all that. Besides, I'm a stranger to him. He's fine and I'm okay knowing that."_

Petra sighed. "Alright."

 _"Don't go all disappointed,"_ Kenny grumbled. _"I will talk to him, eventually. Just give me a few days. There's something I have to do first."_

"Okay!"

 _"Now, who have you told about the amnesia?"_

"Just Mikasa and her family."

 _"Good, you need to keep it that way."_

"Why?"

 _"Let's just say if the sharks smell blood they'll start circling."_

"You think someone at the company might try to do something?" Petra asked curiously.

 _"You know Levi isn't interested in taking over."_

"Yeah," she nodded. She knew her husband was happy to have worked his way to his current position. He would rather go off and do his own thing, maybe even start his own company. It was a source of tension between uncle and nephew.

 _"Ackerman Industries is a family company. I do not want an outsider leading after me. But His Royal Highness doesn't understand the meaning of legacy. He would rather see my vision in ruins because despite the fact he's a grown ass man with a wife, he's still a petulant brat on the inside."_

"You know that's not his intention," Petra shook her head. "He just wants to be his own man and follow his dreams."

 _"Yeah, follow_ his _dreams, screw mine,"_ Kenny said bitterly _. "It's not like I took him in, raised him, taught him everything about business, and paid for everything he'd ever need."_

"I'm sorry, neither of you are entirely wrong," she said sympathetically.

 _"It's fine, it's not your fault he wants to see decades of my effort wasted."_

" _Please_ don't say any of this to Levi when you talk to him. And _don't_ try to guilt trip or manipulate him in his vulnerable state." She added quickly. Her tone clearly implied she wouldn't let him.

 _"Don't worry, I won't."_ Kenny knew Levi wouldn't be likely to listen to him over Petra anyway. In his state of tabula rasa, he'd be more likely to trust his kind wife over his douche-y uncle, especially after Mikasa would no doubt complain about him and warn her cousin not to let him get into his head and convince him to do whatever the older man wanted.

"Thank you."

 _"But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, especially his co-workers because they_ will _try to use it to their advantage."_

Petra thought he was being a little too paranoid but agreed. "Yes, I promise. But how do you plan to keep it a secret?"

 _"According to the doctor, it's only the personal memories that were lost?"_

"Yes, his procedural memories and semantic memories seemed to have stayed intact. But his episodic were effected. So he knows things like what a dog is and how to use utensils, and his muscle memories are good too since he was very active and athletic."

 _"And it's only some events and anything personal he can't remember?"_

"Yes. He's looked at computer coding and seems to know what it means."

 _"We can work with that. If he can use a computer and remember anything cognitive and mathematical, that's all I need. And yes, before you say anything, it does sound callous but this type of amnesia is much easier to deal with. It will be a walk in the park for him to relearn who everyone is and there are pictures and videos for all the family stuff. But replenishing over a decade's worth of knowledge in a short time would be impossible."_

"I guess..."

 _"What have you told him about the company?"_

"Just general stuff like what it's called and the niche."

 _"I'll put something together and email it. We can do video conferences in about a week and I can explain everything in more detail."_

"Alright."

 _"Just give me a day to put the presentation together. Check your email tomorrow."_ He paused. _"Take care of yourself and look after Levi."_

"I will."

That was how Levi found her after his walk. On the living room floor, puzzles and games scattered about, staring at the phone in her hand in deep thought. He cleared his throat, trying not to startle her.

"Hey," she sat up straighter. "I didn't hear you come in. How was your walk?"

"Peaceful," he joined her on the carpet. "What's wrong?"

"Your uncle just called."

"Kenny?" He asked curiously.

It was strange to hear the man's name coming out of her husband's mouth in a tone other than annoyance or imperviousness. She nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He asked about you, how you were doing and adjusting," she answered. "And he asked me to look after you."

"Okay," Levi nodded. "He said something else too, didn't he? You look like there's something else you want to say."

Petra's eyes fell to the carpet before meeting his steady gaze. "Kenny told me not to tell anyone at your work about your amnesia."

"Why?" From the look on her face, Levi knew whatever she was about to say had to do with the deep-in-thought expression he'd seen when he came in.

She took a breath, "Well, the thing is," she began cautiously, "your uncle wants you to head the company when he steps down, but you wanted to follow your own path. It's put a bit of strain on your relationship."

"Does he want to try to convince me again now that I can't remember?" He looked expectantly at her.

"No," she shook her head. "He said he wouldn't and I wouldn't have let him anyway."

"Thanks," Levi smiled, getting a happy look in return. "I'm kind of relieved to hear that because I looked up Ackerman Industries and being CEO sounds like a hassle." He'd been nervous he might one day be expected to run a company he knew next to nothing about.

Petra then explained how some of the memory card games she'd looked up online worked. Time flew by as they lost themselves in the various games until Petra noticed the clock. "We should get ready soon," she stretched.

Levi followed her line of sight and was surprised to see it was almost five. "It won't take me long," he shrugged.

"It'll take me about half an hour." She stood. "I want to shower first."

He nodded, "You go ahead. I'll clean up." It hadn't taken him more than ten minutes to get ready. Unfortunately, that also gave him time to think. And worry.

* * *

"You'll be okay. They're family and they're very good people," Petra reassured, pulling out of the driveway.

"Was it that obvious?" Levi was sure he had kept his face neutral.

"Not from your expression, no. But I can't imagine it wouldn't cause a little bit of anxiety."

Levi studied the neighborhood. Houses were on both sides of the street, bright green grass and flower beds covered the front yards, holiday decorations were scattered about on every single home. He got the feeling it was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and they had monthly neighbored barbecues.

Unclipping the seatbelt, he exited the car. Petra raised her knuckles but before contact could be made, the door opened, revealing a young dark-haired girl with silver eyes. Levi recognized her easily. "Mikasa," Petra smiled.

"Hey," Mikasa stepped aside, opening the door further. "C'mon in." She studied Levi's carefully calm face before turning to Petra. "He really doesn't remember, does he?"

"Mikasa," Mrs. Ackerman wandered into the living room, unbelieving but unsurprised by her daughter's bluntness. She invited the guests to take a seat and made small talk. Levi wanted to contribute something to the conversation but wasn't unable to think of anything to add. "It doesn't hurt too bad, does it?"

Levi blinked. Mrs. Ackerman was addressing him directly. "No, mostly it was scrapes and bruises and they're healing up nicely."

Mr. Ackerman entered the room with greetings and a cheerful smile. "Food's ready."

Dinner was a much more comfortable and interesting affair. There were a lot of childhood stories passed around mixed in with general, funny stories, trying to keep the mood light-hearted. Halfway into the meal, Levi was relieved to conclude his cousin and her family weren't secretly criminals but good hearted people just like Petra had said. It was easy to relax.

"So, this used to be your room," Mikasa opened the door, flicking the switch on. "It's the guest bedroom now." There was absolutely nothing familiar about it, as expected. "You're an idiot," Mikasa said suddenly.

Levi frowned. "Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms. "You have amazing reflexes so you must have gotten distracted. And you're always complained about _my_ driving," she shook her head. "I've never gotten into an accident."

"You haven't been driving as long as I have, brat," he replied, scowling at the dust he spotted around the lamp on the table.

"Is it weird not remembering?"

"You're not very subtle, are you?"

Mikasa silently watched him walk around the room, fingers brushing the furniture. She spoke when he reached the right wall. "There used to be a dresser there. In the bottom left drawer, you used to dump the Brussels sprouts you hid during dinner because you hated them with a passion. You weren't a big fan of celery and kale either but soldiered through those."

He paused. "Oh," his eyes lit up.

"What?"

"The other day, Petra and I were grocery shopping and she started laughing at me at one point. Now that I think about it, I didn't go anywhere near any of the green vegetables while we were in the produce section." He'd fiddled with a vine of tomatoes the entire time, waiting for Petra to finish up.

Mikasa snorted. "Looks like where love of family and friends failed, your deep vengeance against Brussels sprouts managed to survive the accident."

"I was burning to know why she laughed but the phone call had distracted her and I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"You can be pretty prideful, it makes your ego very fragile," Mikasa teased.

"So, Kenny used to leave me here with your family when he had to give the company his undivided attention or go overseas?"

"Yeah, he didn't really believe in letting a stranger raise your child. He's pretty family-oriented, sometimes a bit too much." Mikasa straightened. "Be careful, he's a sly bastard. He might stoop to using your current state to get what he wants."

Levi nodded, "Petra warned me, told me his plans for me to takeover and how I wanted no part in them. He called the other day, wanting her not to tell anyone else about my amnesia, especially the people at work."

"That makes sense," Mikasa nodded. "It's important to present a united front. You don't need the info leaking to outsiders. Especially when he wants you to be the CEO. That's not something investors want to hear. It would effect the company's stocks."

"Maybe he should leave the company to you, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders."

She shrugged, "Doesn't strike my fancy." She opened the smallest door in the hallway. "We used to play board games all the time. Mom and Dad thought it would a fun family thing to do."

"Petra and I have some of these at home," Levi's eyes went over the dozen or so worn boxes of games. He enjoyed playing with Petra a lot. It'd be nice to have more players and get to know his family.

"At least you know how to play." Mikasa grabbed a pack of cards, an odd gleam in her eyes. "You remember how to play Go Fish?"

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Petra joined her husband on the couch. Mikasa was pulling out the board games while her parents put the dessert dishes away. She wanted to take a moment to make sure it wasn't too much for Levi. "I don't want to," she gestured with her hands, trying to find the right words, "dump too much info on you. If you feel uncomfortable don't—"

"Thank you," Levi took her hands, "I'm enjoying myself, don't worry." They smiled at each other.

"Ahem," Mikasa cleared her throat, standing behind the couch. "If you two are ready?" She was faintly amused by how they snatched their hands back, not making eye-contact. Quickly, she ushered them to the table. "We're playing Go Fish now," her tone left no room for argument.

"Mikasa, honey," Mrs. Ackerman sighed.

"Oh!" Petra giggled. "Yes, of course."

Levi was puzzled by their reactions. "What?"

"You've always beaten Mikasa at Go Fish," Mr. Ackerman explained. "She's convinced—"

"You cheat," Mikasa declared, dealing the cards. "No way anyone wins every single time. We'll know for sure now."

Ten minutes later, Mikasa threw her cards down in disgust, causing her family to laugh. "One more round," she said. Three rounds later, she was done.

"You should come over for dinner once more!" Mrs. Ackerman insisted.

"We will," Petra promised, slipping on her jacket. "We'll call and let you know."

Much to Levi's relief, no one tried to hug anyone. He would have felt obligated otherwise. "I still think you're a Go Fish cheater," Mikasa said.

"You're just a sore loser."

"Nice to see you two are getting along as splendidly as always," Mr. Ackerman smiled.

"Take care," Mrs. Ackerman said, waving.

"Don't let Levi drive," Mikasa said.

"I won't," Petra jingled the keys in her hands.

As much as he'd enjoyed spending time with his family, Levi was glad to be home. The structure and the scent was familiar and comforting. It was nice coming back to things that were familiar. "Well, what do you think?" Petra slipped into bed. "Do you want to do that again?"

"Yes," he said, lying on his side. "They're nice."

"I'm glad. It's been so long since we got together with family and relaxed and had fun."

 _Not the entire family_. Levi thought. He was now convinced Kenny was probably the biggest annoyance before he'd lost his memories. He really hoped that was it and there wasn't some dramatic secret that would turn his, at least from the outside, perfect looking life upside down. _Maybe I need to stop watching movies related to amnesia._ Given his condition, he had a weird fascination with them.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
